


High School Musical 2 (Troy and Ryans story)

by Toystory223



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toystory223/pseuds/Toystory223
Summary: Its summer time for the wildcat's. Troy is given a job at a country club and manages to Also get Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and the other wildcat's jobs as well. Unknown to him or his friends this is all part of Sharpay's plan to steal Troy from her twin brother Ryan. Will she succeeded? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Inside Ms. Darbus's classroom Troy Bolton, Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Gabriella Montez and the other wildcats waited impatiently for school to Finnish."You must remember, young thespians,learning is never seasonal."

 

"So, do allow the shimmering lights  
of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds. Ms Darbus was saying annoying everyone.

"What's she talking about?" Chad said looking around at everyone.

"The future greets you  
with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice." She was saying with no one understanding what she was saying.

"Dude, Miss Darbus has snapped her cap." Troy said to Chad his best friend.

"Dude your actually listening?" Chad said to Troy.

 

"Yes, Jason." Ms Darbus said as Jason put his hand up.

 

"So, what was your favourite  
summer memory, Miss Darbus?" He asked causing everyone to grown.

 

"Summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age, but I remember each with poignant clarity." She said.

"Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer." All the students started to chant as the clock ticked down to 3.

"Ashland Shakespeare Festival of..."

"Summer. Summer. Summer"

"...'88 leaps fondly to mind."

Suddenly the final bell rang and a bunch of papers were thrown up making a mess in the classroom.

" What time is it?" Chad sang out.

"Summer time" Everyone sang out." It's our vacation"

"What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!"

Most kids left the classroom the only ones left in the classroom were Troy, Ryan, Ms Darbus and Gabriela.

Troy then started to sing  
''Finally summer's here  
Good to be chilling out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my boy is what it's all about"

Ryan then sang next  
"Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
Not moving away  
Ready for a summer romance

Troy then joined in  
"Everybody's ready, going crazy and we're out?  
Come on and let me here you say it now, right now!"

"What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!"

Sharpay then sang  
"Goodbye to rules, no summer school  
I'm free to shop 'till I drop"  
Gabriella then sang  
"It's an education vacation"  
Sharpay and Gabriella then sang together  
"And the party never has to stop"  
Sharpay then sang  
"Got things to do, I'll see you soon"  
Gabriela then sang  
"And we're really gonna miss you all"  
Sharpay  
"Goodbye to you and you"  
Gabriella  
"And you and you"  
Sharpay and Gabriella  
"Bye bye until next fall"

Sharpay and Gabriella  
Everybody ready going crazy, and we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now, right now!

Chad then sang out  
'What time is it?'  
Everyone else then sang.  
"Summertime! It's our vacation!"  
"What time is it?"  
"Party time! That's right, say it loud!"  
What time is it?  
(Time of our lives! Anticipation!)  
What time is it?  
(Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!)

Troy and Ryan then sang together  
"No more waking up at 6 a.m  
Now our time is all our own"  
Then Sharpay and Gabriella sang together  
"Enough already, we're waiting, come one, let's go"  
Then Troy, Ryan, Gabriella and Sharpay all sang together  
Go out of control!

Troy and 3 other boys started to dance with basketballs  
"Alright  
Everybody!  
Come on!"

Tall of the students started o sing and dance in pairs.  
"School pride, let's show it!  
Champions, and we know it!  
Wildcats are the best!  
Red, white and gold!  
When it's time to win, we do it!  
We're number one, we proved it!  
Let's live it up! Party down!  
That's what the summer's all about!"

(Summer's here!)  
Ryan sang out smiling  
Summer time is finally here  
(Let's celebrate!)  
Troy and Ryan both sang together  
"Want to hear you loud and clear now!"  
(School's out!)  
Chad and Taylor sang together  
"We can sleep as late as we want to!"  
(It's our time!)  
Sharpay and Gabriella sang together  
"Now we can do what ever we wanna to!"

"What time is it?  
It's summertime  
We love the day!  
Come on and say it again now!  
What time is it?  
It's party time!  
Let's celebrate  
The time of our lives!"

Troy looked at Ryan lovingly once the song ended.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, but seriously, guys, this summer I gotta make bank. My parents keep talking about how much college is gonna cost. Yeah, my folks are gonna match whatever I make, but I gotta get hired first." Troy said to his friends, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor.

"Yeah I'm saving up for a car" Chad said looking at Taylor." So I can take that little hottie on a proper date".

"Gabriella." Sharpay called out too Gabriella." I understand you've moved every summer for the past five years, and I'd hate to think today is goodbye."

"No worries" Gabriella said to Sharpay."My mom promised that I would be here until graduation"

"Bless Mom's little heart." Sharpay said hugging Gabriella happily.

 

"Sharpay, we got off to a rough start,  
but you really came through." Sharpay smiled at this line

"I mean, you helped me with the winter musical."

"I did?" She asked Gabriella.

"Those vocal exercises?" Sharpay still looked confused, So Gabriella showed her the vocal exercises.

"See you." Gabriella said walking away.

 

"Gabriella and I have had, like, five job interviews, but we keep getting beat out by college kids." Taylor said to Martha

"Yeah, same here. I guess I'm back in the babysitting business." Martha said

 

"Hey, Martha. Hey, Taylor." Kelsi said to them walking up to them.

 

"Hey, Kelsi, what are you planning to do this summer?" Martha

 

"Grow, write music. Grow." Kelsi said.

"Your summer activities consultant has arrived." Troy said to Ryan smiling.

 

"Hopefully some of those activities will include a job." Ryan said

 

"Hey, whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool, right?" Troy said

 

"You promise?"

"Here's my promise."

Troy put a "T' necklace around Ryan's neck

""T" as in Troy?" Ryan asked  
"Well, I... Yeah." Troy responded

Just before Troy and Ryan could kiss a boy walked towards them with a yearbook.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Troy asked.  
"There you go, boss." He said Sighing the boys yearbook.

 

"Hoops. Let's go." Chad said to Troy pulling him away from Ryan.

 

"Yeah, sure, sure." Troy said. "We're not busy or anything. Let's go."

 

"We could go to the movies, download music. Oh, I'm definitely teaching you a twisted-flip on the skateboard." Troy said to Ryan smiling.

 

"Oh, and Gabi and I have first-aid training, so I can patch myself up afterwards." Ryan said smilling

 

"All right!"

 

"Going to movies, listening to music. And, golly, Troy, Me and Gabi have first-aid training." Oh, please." Sharpay said annoyed.

 

"Oh. Come here, Kelsi." Sharpay said to Kelsi. I have a summer job for you. At our country club. Our rehearsal pianists evidently moving."

 

"Or hiding." Kelsi said quiety.

 

"Pardon?"

"Sounds great."

 

"Cheer up, Shar, it's summer." Gabriella said to try to chear one of her best friends up.

 

"We can do whatever we want to. Everything changes."

 

"Gabriella, who's the absolute primo boy at East High?"

 

"I'd say Troy Bolton has that category pretty much locked up, don't you think?" Gabriella replied.

 

"And East High's primo girl?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy and Ran before being pulled by Sharpay.

"Just answer the question!"

"Gosh, you?"

Sharpay made a 'Duh' kind of look.

"Troy, Sharpay. Sharpay, Troy. Sharpay..."

"Shar." Gabriella said

"It just makes sense."

"Evidently not to Troy."

"But it's summer, Gabi. Everything changes."

Sharpay slammed her locker shut and left Gabriella standing there confused at what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally added a chapter. I'm so proud of myself. I've been stuck on this chapter for a week or so, so it's really good to finally finish it. Also in case you're wondering why Sharpay is still Movie Sharpay, it's because I wanted there to be a bit of conflict and when I eventually write the Gotta Go My Own Way scene Ryan is actually fighting not to keep Troy but also his sister.
> 
> Anyway please tell me if you want me to change anything and I'l try my best to.
> 
> See ya next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy, his father Jack Bolton, Chad, Zeke and Jason were at the Bolton’s house walking in the door after some basketball practice.

" Man I'm tired" The 3 boys said in unison. 

"Maybe some food will help" Zeke said as he started to look through the Bolton's kitchen." Hmm... Maybe I could make some Creme brulee's"

Suddenly Troy’s phone rings.

Chad looked at Mr.Bolton and the others "Uh-on, boyfriend alert!"

Troy answered the phone.

"Talk to me"

"This is Thomas Fulton over at Lava Springs. I understand you’ve been looking for summer work?"

Zeke looked at the other "Hey, Troy, does Ryan still remember your name, or did he karaoke with someone new on vacation?"

Troy put his finger o his lips telling them to be quiet, but not before Jack laughed.

"That sounds fantastic, Mr. Fulton. But how did you get my name?"

"We’ve always had a student summer work program here at Lava Springs. Are you in?"

"Here’s the thing. I know this amazing girl……I mean, student……Straight A's, quintuple Straight A's, and She’s looking for a job, too, and it’d be so amazingly perfect if……"

"Man, he’s really working someone" Chad said trying to figure out who Troy was talking to.

"It can’t be Ryan. When he calls, Troy just blushes." Jack said before realizing his mistake. "I never said that!" He said As Chad, Jason and Zeke started to laugh.

Troy walked over to them happy.

"What’s up dog?" Chad asked.

"What? Nothing" He said as Everyone started to look at him suspiciously.

"Right well I’ll tell you what, you stick together this summer, work on the game and we’re talking back-to-back championships next fall!" Jack said as The boys start to play basketball in the house, unaware that Lucille Bolton walked in during this. 

 

"Whoa, Whoa Whoa. Do you think we can all redirect this energy toward carrying the groceries?" Lucille asked as she took the basketball of Chad and put it in the kitchen sink.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton!" They all said walking out to get the groceries for her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay and Gabriella enter Sharpay and Ryan's parents country club called Lava Springs, in Sharpay's pink mustang with the initials SE on the hood.

"Miss Evans, Your friend Miss?" Mr Fulton asked Gabriella as they got out of the car.

" Montez" Gabriella said smiling constantly." Gabriella Montez. I'm the new lifeguard" She said to Mr Fulton.

" Yes well you both look lovely today' He said.

Sharpay Evans: Thank you, Fulton. Can you find some shade for my.. oh sorry Gab Our car?

Mr. Fulton: Even if we have to plant a tree, Miss Evans."

Sharpay took out her dog Boi and held him smiling." Hey Boi" She said walking into the front door quickly followed by Gabriella and Mr. Fulton.

 

Sharpay, Mr. Fulton, and Gabriella walk through the hallway, and see a sign said: Lava Springs’ Annual Midsummer Night’s Star Dazzle Talent Show! Make Reservations Now!

"This year we embossed the flyers for the show!" Mr Fulton said holding one up.

"Inspired! I plan to limit member talent auditions to thirty seconds each. Amateur performers are very……"

"Draining? Understood!"

"And should I……we be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle award, again……where would we put it?"

'We’re planning to widen the trophy case. I have sketches in my office." Mr. Fulton said

"You are so efficient! The staffing matter we discussed……?" She asked.

"Handled, with discretion." Fulton replied.

"How……fabulous!" Sharpay smilled." My plan's working so far" Gabriella looked at her confused.

" What plan" Gabriella asked causing Mr. Fulton to gasp quietly.

" My plan to gt the "Premo Boy of East High" of course" Sharpay said smiling looking at Gabriella.

" But Troy's with your brother Ryan" Gabriella said trying to figure out Sharpay's plan.

"I know Gabriella" Sharpay said giving her a 'duh' kind of look.

" Well anyways Sharpay I'm going to go get ready for my shift". Gabriella told Sharpay before she walked away to go get ready.

" Okay then Toodles Gab" Sharpay called out before walking away leaving Mr. Fulton to sigh in relief that Sharpay didn't have her best friend fired on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay walked out to the pool only to be greeted by 3 girls. "Sharpay!" They said

"Girls." She said walking over to her spot.

 

"Your chaise in its usual spot, Miss Evans?" Javier asked her walking over to her.

 

"Thank you, Javier. Emma, Jackie and Lea, east of me." She said sitting on a poolside chair. "Oh, and you'll be a prince to angle our chaises on the hour, as the sun moves."

 

"Well, thanks to the kind words from your mother last season, I've been promoted. But, no worries, I'll make sure that the new lifeguard is fully briefed on just how you like things." He said to her.

"Her name Is Gabriella' Sharpay said." And If I hear that you don't call her by that You will be sorry" Sharpay looked over  
to the lifeguard seat and saw Gabriella sitting there and watching everyone in the pool. 

"So, what's the theme of the summer talent show, Sharpay?" Emma asked Sharpay.

"Redemption." Sharpay said to her.  
"Love it" Jackie said.

 

"It was a very trying year, ladies. My drama department was invaded by outsiders, singers coming from the chemistry lab and locker room. Shocking, really." Sharpay said to the girls."Has anything new happened" The girls all smiled

"The spa has been redone."they said in unison

"There's a guacamole facial and a seaweed body scrub on the menu. What could be more fabulous?"

 

"More ice.' Sharpay said holding out her glass.  
''Right away, Miss Evans." Javier said taking the glass.

" It's out with the old an in with the new" She sang.   
"Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi  
(Excuse me? Thank you)

Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
And turkey imported from Maine

We're gonna relax and renew  
You go do!

I want fabulous, that is my simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hairband  
And then I can go for a float

Summer like never before!  
I want more!

She wants fabulous, that is her simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool (ew), fabulous splash (read my lips)  
Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash  
Fabulous fashion (no!), fabulous bling (yeah)  
She's got to have fabulous everything

Nothing to discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect  
For me!

She wants fabulous, that is her simple request  
All things fabulous, bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

This won't do, that's a bore  
That's insulting, I need more  
I need, I need, I need, I need  
I need, I need, I need fabulous  
(I want fabulous, bring me fabulous)  
Fabulous hair, fabulous style  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile  
Oh, I like what I see, I like it a lot"  
Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan walked into the pool when Sharpay sang this, but Sharpay was looking at Troy the whole time.  
"Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?

Absolutely" She was about to walk over to him when she saw Troy grab Ryan's hand. "Not!" She said walking over to the pool and making herself fall in just as Kelsi, Martha ad Taylor walked over to the other wildcats. Troy, Chad and Ryan rushed over to the pool to see what happened.

" Sharpay?" Ryan said when he saw his sister being rescued by Her best friend Gabriella."Oh thanks Gab" Sharpay said looking right a ryan as she continued talking"I thought I was going to drown" Troy looked at Ryan who looked at him. Sharpay then walked out and out of everyones sights.


End file.
